jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cars Category (Burnout Storm Universe)
This pages of cars category of various vehicles Burnout Storm fictional universe and counterpart from media took it place. Many the cars details are used the models is based upon from the original game creator and author somewhere else Various Material Jam XM * Toyota Corolla Mk.VI * Juv Roller * Grinder * Speedlight Redline Rumble * 1986 Dodge Ram Van * 1992 Ford Crown Victoria * 1998 Ford Focus Estate MkI 'ADP Sturm' * 1992 Honda Accord * Iveco Daily * Mazda 323 F 'Chisai XS-4' * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI 'Wutaru Stallion' * Peterbilt 351 * 2001 Toyota Celica Mk.VII 'Kodai Advance XR' * 2001 Toyota Celica Mk.VII 'Tsunami Radix' * 2000 Toyota MR-S Mk.III 'Ichiban 2112' * 2000 Toyota MR-S Mk.III 'Ichiban Tyrant' * Toyota MR2 Mk.II 'Noelli Espresso' Traffic Slam * 2005 BMW M6 E63 * Kenworth T800 * Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Queen * 1967 Shelby GT500 * 2001 Volkswagen Lupo 3L * 2004 Volkswagen Transporter2 / T5 Traffic Slam 2: Detonation * 2005 BMW M6 E63 * 1969 Chevrolet Nova Mk.III * 1995 Ferrari F355 * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * Iveco Turbo Daily * Kenworth T800 * Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Queen * 2001 Volkswagen Lupo 3L * 2004 Volkswagen Transporter2 / T5 Traffic Slam 3 * 2005 BMW M6 E63 * 1969 Chevrolet Nova Mk.III * 1995 Ferrari F355 * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * Iveco Turbo Daily * Kenworth T800 * Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Queen * 2001 Volkswagen Lupo 3L * 2004 Volkswagen Transporter2 / T5 Emergency: Fighters For Life * American LaFrance 900 * BMW 8 E31 * Citroën XM * Clark * Ducati 916 * 1986 Honda Prelude * International Harvester Paystar * Iveco EuroFire * Leyland 95 XF * Massey Ferguson 290 * Mercedes-Benz E-Klasse W124 * Mercedes-Benz Sprinter T1N * Nissan Patrol * Nissan Skyline MkVIII * Peterbilt 359 * Porsche 911 * 1990 Toyota Previa * 1995 Tyrrell 024 Yamaha * VanHool A308 * Volkswagen Golf II 19E * Volkswagen Käfer 1 Full Auto * Aston Martin DB5 'Phantom' * Audi TT 'Ardent' * BMW 7 'Tec' E66 * 2004 Cadillac Escalade 'Honcho' * 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air 'Jupiter' * 1968 Chevrolet Camaro Mk.I 'Vulcan' * Chevrolet Cavalier Mk.III 'Outlaw' * 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 'Wraith' * 1964 Chevrolet Impala Mk.III 'Python' * Chevrolet Kodiak 'Hookzilla' * 2005 Chrysler 300 'Opulent' * 2005 Chrysler Firepower'Streamline' * Dodge Ram 'Kodiak' * Dodge Ram 'Rampart' * 1934 Ford Model B 'Demon' * Jeep Wrangler 'Roughneck' * 2002 Lexus SC 430 'Enforcer' * Made for Game 'Warlord' * 1949 Mercury Eight 'Hitman' * Porsche Cayenne 'Magnus' 955 * Rolls-Royce Silver Dawn'Guardian’ Full Auto 2 * Aston Martin DB5 'Phantom' * 2006 Aston Martin DB9 'Sceptre' * Audi A6 C5 * Bentley Arnage 'Guardian' * BMW 3 'Tec' E90 * 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air 'Jupiter' * 1968 Chevrolet Camaro Mk.I 'Vulcan' * 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 'Wraith' * 1964 Chevrolet Impala Mk.III 'Python' * 2006 Chevrolet Malibu MaxxMk.VI * Chevrolet Monte Carlo Mk.V 'Outlaw' * Chevrolet S-10 * 2005 Chrysler 300 'Opulent' * 2006 Dodge Challenger 'Inferno' * Dodge Ram 'Kodiak' * Ford E-350 * Ford GT 'HSK-75' * 1934 Ford Model B 'Demon' * Freightliner FLD * 1987 Jeep Wrangler 'Roughneck' * 2002 Lexus SC 430 'Enforcer' * Made for Game 'Warlord' * Nissan Pathfinder * 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am'Sidewinder' * Porsche 911 'Kinetik' 997 * Porsche Cayenne 'Magnus' 955 * Toyota Sienna * Volvo V50 Hot Wheels Turbo Racing * Hot Wheels 500 * Hot Wheels Bi-Sector * Hot Wheels Cat-A-Pult * 1967 Hot Wheels Dodge Deora * Hot Wheels Double Vision * Hot Wheels Dragster * Hot Wheels Evil Weevil * Hot Wheels Formula 5000 * Hot Wheels Go Kart * Hot Wheels Gulch Stepper * Hot Wheels Jet Threat * Hot Wheels Lakester * Hot Wheels Mongoose * Hot Wheels Power Pipes * Hot Wheels Power Pistons * Hot Wheels Power Rocket * Hot Wheels Purple Passion * Hot Wheels Rash 1 * Hot Wheels Red Baron * Hot Wheels Rigor Motor * Hot Wheels Road Rocket * Hot Wheels Rock Buster * Hot Wheels Shadow Jet * Hot Wheels Silhouette II * Hot Wheels Slideout * Hot Wheels Snake * Hot Wheels Sol-Aire CX-4 * Hot Wheels Speed Blaster * Hot Wheels Splittin' Image II * Hot Wheels Stagefright * Hot Wheels Stealth * Hot Wheels Street Rodder * Hot Wheels Strip Teaser * Hot Wheels Super Van * Hot Wheels Sweet 16 II * Hot Wheels Thunder Roller * Hot Wheels Tow Jam * Hot Wheels Twin Mill * Hot Wheels Twin Mill II * Hot Wheels Way 2 Fast * 1999 Pontiac Grand Prix NASCAR'Hot Wheels Car' Hot Wheels Beat That * Hot Wheels 16 Angels * Hot Wheels 24/Seven * Hot Wheels Battle Spec * Hot Wheels Bone Shaker * Hot Wheels Brutalistic * Hot Wheels Bully Goat * Hot Wheels Chicane * Hot Wheels Cool-One * Hot Wheels Covelight * Hot Wheels Da Kar * Hot Wheels Dieselboy * Hot Wheels Formul8r * Hot Wheels Hollowback * Hot Wheels Jack Hammer * Hot Wheels Mid Drift * Hot Wheels MS-T Suzuka * Hot Wheels Muscle Tone * Hot Wheels Nitro Door Slammer * Hot Wheels Off Track * Hot Wheels Phantom Racer * Hot Wheels Power Bomb * Hot Wheels Rapid Transit * Hot Wheels Rockster * Hot Wheels Sooo Fast * Hot Wheels Spectyte * Hot Wheels Speed Bump * Hot Wheels Spine Buster * Hot Wheels Super Tsunami * Hot Wheels The Demon Burnin’ Rubber * 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage'Devil DB9' * 2005 BMW M6 'Vulcan M6' E63 * Kässbohrer Pistenbully * 2000 Nissan Skyline MkX 'Lightning GTR' Burnin’ Rubber 2 * 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage'Panther V8' * 1960 Austin Mini Cooper 'Petite XS' * 2005 BMW M6 'Phaser GTI' E63 * 2007 Gemballa Mirage GT 'Inferno 66' * Kenworth T800 * 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse Mk.IV 'Spryster Turbo' * 2000 Nissan Skyline MkX 'Myoko Giant' * 2001 Volkswagen Lupo 3L 'shopper' * 2004 Volkswagen Transporter2 / T5 Burnin’ Rubber 3 * 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage'Panther V8' * 2008 Audi R8 'DX Turbo' * 1960 Austin Mini Cooper 'Petite XS' * 2005 BMW M6 'Phaser GTI' E63 * 1968 Chevrolet Corvette C3 'Viral' * 2008 Dodge Ram 'Hound' * 1969 Ford GT40 MkI 'GT Blaze' * 2007 Gemballa Mirage GT 'Inferno 66' * General Dynamics M1 'Abrams''Abraham N1' * Kenworth T800 * Kenworth T800 'BT One' * 1997 Marcos Mantis 'Sunstorm' * 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse Mk.IV 'Jumper' * Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Queen * 2000 Nissan Skyline MkX 'Giant' * 2008 Seat Bocanegra 'Rally 7' * 1967 Shelby GT500 'Rebel' * 2001 Volkswagen Lupo 3L 'shopper' * 2005 Volkswagen Transporter2 / T5 Burnin’ Rubber 4 * 1960 Austin Mini Cooper 'Petite XS' * 2005 BMW M6 E63 * 2005 BMW M6 'Phaser GTI' E63 * 2008 Dodge Ram 'Hound' * 1995 Ferrari F355 'Vice V80' * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria 'Taxi' * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria 'Police' * Ford F-150 MkXI 'Monster Truck' * General Dynamics M1 'Abrams''Abraham N1' * Kenworth T800 * Kenworth T800 'Big Truck' * Krauss-Maffei Fennek 'Fox' * Lenco B.E.A.R. * 1997 Marcos Mantis 'Sunstorm' * Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Queen * 2003 Nissan 350Z 'Bullet 350' * 2008 Seat Bocanegra 'Rally 7' * 1967 Shelby GT500 'Rebel' * 2001 Volkswagen Lupo 3L 'shopper' * 2005 Volkswagen Transporter2 / T5 Burnin’ Rubber 5 * 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage'Devil DB9' * 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage'Panther V8' * 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage'Tyrant' * 2012 Audi A5 'A7' * 2011 Audi R18 'R18' * 2008 Audi R8 'DX Turbo' * 1960 Austin Mini Cooper 'Petite XS' * 1960 Austin Mini Cooper 'Petite XS (BR2)' * BMW M3 E30 * BMW M3 'Meister' E30 * 2005 BMW M6 'Phaser GTI' E63 * 2005 BMW M6 'Vulcan' E63 * 2005 BMW M6 'Vulcan M6' E63 * Cadillac Funeral Coach 'Undertaker' * 1968 Chevrolet Corvette C3 'Snake' * Custom Made Batmobile/Tumbler 'Tumbler' * DAF CF 'Bison' * Dodge B-Series 'Camper' * 2008 Dodge Ram 'Hound' * 2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 'Viper' * Dune Buggy 'Joker RC' * 1995 Ferrari F355 'Vice' * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria 'Taxi' * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria * 1998 Ford Crown Victoria 'Police' * Ford F-150 MkXI 'Mammoth' * 2005 Ford F-350 'Mule' * 1973 Ford Falcon * 1973 Ford Falcon 'Eagle' * Ford Fiesta RS WRC MkVI 'Spear' * 1969 Ford GT40 MkI 'GT Blaze' * 1969 Ford GT40 MkI 'GTBlaze (BR3)' * Ford Model A 'Killrod' * 2007 Gemballa Mirage GT'Inferno' * 2007 Gemballa Mirage GT 'Inferno 66' * General Dynamics M1 'Abrams''Tank' * General Dynamics Stryker'Taurus' * 1989 Honda Civic 'ADP' * 2010 Honda CR-Z 'Forcez' * 2008 Hummer HX 'Rhino' * International Harvester Loadstar * International Harvester Loadstar'Schoolbus' * Kenworth T800 * Kenworth T800 'BT One' * Kenworth T800 'Panzertruck' * Krauss-Maffei Fennek 'Fox' * 2003 Lamborghini Murciélago 'Macari' * Lenco B.E.A.R. * Lenco B.E.A.R. 'Armoredtruck' * Made for Game 'Drill' * 1997 Marcos Mantis 'Sunstorm' * Mazda Lantis 'Chisai' * Meyers Manx * 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse Mk.IV 'Spryster' * 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse Mk.IV 'Spryster Turbo' * 1998 Mitsubishi FTO 'Ichiban' * 2003 Nissan 350Z 'Bullet 350' * 2000 Nissan Skyline MkX 'Giant' Burnout * 1995 Chevrolet Caprice Mk.IV * Citroën Xsara Picasso * 1999 Dodge Viper GTS 'Muscle' * 2000 Fiat Punto * Flxible 'New Look' * 2001 Ford F-150 MkX * 2001 Ford F-150 MkX 'Pickup' * Ford F-350 * Ford Transit MkIII * GEO Metro 'Supermini' * 1963 GM TDH 5303 'Bus' * 2000 Lexus GS 300 'Saloon' * Leyland National * Lotus Elise 'Roadster' M117 * 1999 Nissan Skyline MkX 'Saloon GT' * Opel Astra G * Peterbilt 359 * Peterbilt 359 'Tow Truck' * Scania 4-Series * Scania R124 * 1998 Toyota MR2 Mk.II 'Sport Coupe' Burnout 2: Point of impact * 1958 Cadillac Series 62 'Classic' * 2001 Chevrolet Blazer Mk.II * 2001 Chevrolet Blazer Mk.II * 2001 Chevrolet Blazer Mk.II 'Custom SUV' * 2001 Chevrolet Blazer Mk.II 'SUV' * 1995 Chevrolet Caprice Mk.IV * 1995 Chevrolet Caprice Mk.IV * 1995 Chevrolet Caprice Mk.IV 'Cop Car' * Chevrolet Venture * Dodge Viper GTS 'Custom Muscle' * Dodge Viper GTS 'Muscle' * Duesenberg Model J 'Gangster' * 1995 Ferrari F50 'Supercar' * 1997 Ford Econoline * 2001 Ford F-150 MkX * 2001 Ford F-150 MkX 'Custom Pickup' * 2001 Ford F-150 MkX 'Pickup' * Ford F-350 * 2002 Ford Freestyle * 2002 Ford Freestyle * 1932 Ford Model A 'Hot Rod' * 1998 Ford Mustang MkIV 'Custom Sport' * 1998 Ford Mustang MkIV 'Sport' * 1990 Ford Thunderbird NASCAR'Oval Racer' * 1963 GM TDH 5303 * 2000 Lexus GS 300 * 2000 Lexus GS 300 * Lotus Elise 'Custom Roadster' M117 * Lotus Elise 'Roadster' M117 * Peterbilt 352 * Peterbilt 359 * 1997 Toyota Starlet * 1997 Toyota Starlet 'Compact' * 1997 Toyota Starlet 'Custom Compact' * 1997 Toyota Starlet 'Driver's Ed' * 1996 Toyota Supra Mk.IV 'Japanese Muscle' Burnout 3: Takedown Hot Rods * 1960 Chevrolet Corvette C1 'The Raven' * 1937 Chevrolet Master 'Wingster' * 1942 Chevrolet Master De Luxe * 1940 Dodge Coupe 'Two Stripes' * 1932 Ford 'Venom' * 1966 Ford F-100 * 1934 Ford Model A 'Blaze' * Ford Model B 'Fireball' * 1932 Ford Victoria '666' * 1952 Peterbilt 350 Thrill Drive 1 * Fiat Barchetta * Ford Mustang MkIV * Honda Stepwgn * Isuzu Cubic * Lexus LS 400 * Mazda B-2000 * Mitsubishi Galant * Nissan Diesel Big Thumb * Nissan Diesel Big Thumb. * Opel Corsa B * Toyota Crown Comfort Mk.I * Volkswagen Golf III 1H * Volvo V70 Thrill Drive 2 * Chevrolet Caprice Mk.III * Fiat Barchetta * Ford Mustang MkIV * 2001 Hyundai Sonata * Isuzu Cubic * 1988 Isuzu Rodeo * Kenworth W900 * Lexus LS 400 * Nissan Skyline MkX * Nissan Diesel Big Thumb * Opel Corsa B * Suzuki Alto * Volkswagen Golf III 1H Thrill Drive 3 Smashing Drive * Taxi Category:Burnout storm